callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Goodboy12/Plot of Call of Duty 9: Iron Wolf (Spoilers)
Here's what happens in Call of Duty 9: Iron Wolf: The story starts out in Thailand, in Shadow Company's swamp base. It is essentially a shack that has been flooded in December 2004 during the big tsunami. Price and Frost go to the base to find out where evidence of Shepherd's master plan is. They only find out another base of his in the Iron Triangle in Vietnam.|The three, as Nikolai drives the helicopter, go there too, and find out that Shadow Company has control of the TF141 command sub, but they don't know where it is.|Meanwhile, the U.S. Air Force Pararescuemen and Army Rangers conduct a relief operation for a farmer's family in a Polish field and barn. Communist guerillas attack them, and are soon killed by the U.S. forces, and all of the farmers, except the husband, is alive at the end.| Stranded, they must survive and take refuge in a cornfield. Insurgents attack them and escape the area. A mortar strike saves the Rangers, and they are told to head toward Hungary.|They reach Budapest and rent an apartment, disguised as civilians. A local gurellia force destroys the apartment, and the Hungarian military responds by helping the U.S. troops get out. Given a Predator UAV laptop airdropped in; Lt. Jordans uses it and clears the road to an enemy apartment. After clearing it, a friendly helicopter arrives and extracts them. President of the U.S. Christopher Marlin then gives the Rangers intel on a gang in China obstructing trade.| While the Rangers are freeing hostages being held at a construction site along a pier,|the trio of renegades look to the information needed in Shanghai. There is a Chinese gang controlling the shipping there. After a high-speed chase, the leader reveals a U.S. Air Force base in an isle just off the coast. They get there and the Rangers tell the PMC where the sub is located.| During that however, Price and Nikolai's assault team, which includes Frost, retake the sub and download the info to General Marshall in the U.S. Nikolai's helicopter is shot down, and they are forced to escape in a SuperCobra.|In the United States, Marshall replaces the now unpopular Marlin after Shepherd's lies are revealed to the world. During this, the player takes control of one of Marlin's security guards at the front of the White House. He is later killed by the mob.|Back to the Pacific, Price is shot by a sniper in the helicopter, so Frost pilots it, and mowes enemies down, and flies away.|Looking for an Ultranationalist command center, Nikolai tells a flashback of a time he was heading for Afghanistan, and the HQ was in Baikonir, Kazakhstan.|Price and Frost assault that control base and find a Loyalist resistance cell in Moscow, ready to strike.|Meanwhile a scandal where Russians attack a small oil company hotel occurs. Some were Juggernauts. Playing as a security guard, you kill 2 Juggers and put on one of their armor. Then you chase them into the bay, where a Humvee approachs and two U.S. Army soldiers execute you.|Now the Rangers drop in to take back Baikonur before the Russian government can launch harmful missiles.| After that you take control of a Russian civilian in Moscow, in the Eurasian Tower. A heat-seeking missile strikes the tower, but the player is still alive. Then it collapses, and you walk through stairwells, holding your chest. A minute later, you collapse and die.| The PMC then launches an uprising against the Ultranationalist government in Moscow, which fails horribly, as Nikolai's helicopter is shot down, and he burns to death in the wreckage.|In St. Petersburg, also in Russia, the Army Rangers set up SAMs on rootops and follow the front line. Unfortunately, when they reach St. Issac's Cathredal, it is destroyed, killing Ramirez and Dunn, whose unresponsive bodies are carried to the Hot LZ. After defending it for several minutes, the evac heli arrives.| After the failed uprising and Nikolai's death, Marshall gives Price and Frost a mission to infiltrate the Kremlin and capture President Vorshevsky. After Price is about to execute him, an automatic turret fires and wounds Price. Oxide turns out to be Marshall, and the entire mission was a trap. The trio escape the palace, and soon the Kremlin blows up.| Vorshevsky is brought to a safehouse in Shanghai, and the two left pursue Marshall. But meanwhile, Foley and Jordans decide to defuse IEDs in a Siberian fishing village along a lake, set by Ultranationalists in an attempt to harm the villagers. The bombs are defused, and a contact of Marshall's tries to get away in a kayak. Foley fires his M203 at it, and rescues him. Interrogating Marshall's assistant, he finds out about Marshall's betrayal and the Mount St. Helens base mentioned soon.|Price and Frost go to L.A., Hollywood and attack an American broadcasting station, but find out he isn't there.|They trace his steps to Mount St. Helens in Washington, where he has a secret base inside the volcano. Just when he is about to execute Price and Frost, Foley sacrifices himself to save his friends. Jordans unties the two and covers their escape. Jordans is soon gunned down by Marshall's Mk43. (Strangely having a 1100 RPM fire rate) Price and Frost think they are getting away. But the traitorous general has other tricks up his sleeve. He chose the exact date to reveal his treachery because it was the day the volcano was predicted to erupt. And it starts to. Frost quickly pushes Price back into the volcano, and he is severely burned. Marshall comes out and shoots Price in the stomach. He is not dead. Marshall takes out his M9 and points it at Frost. Just then, he kicks Marshall, but after regaining balance, executes Frost, buying Price time to grab the Mk43 and tries to shoot Marshall, but discovers it is out of ammo. Marshall walks over to Price, but he jumps onto Marshall. They exchange dialogue, and then Price chockes Marshall enough to lose grip of his M9. Price grabs the sidearm quickly and shoots Marshall several times in the neck. Then the campaign ends, and credits roll. This all adds up to 21 missions. Perks, attachments, and killstreak info will be released soon. |=Mission span. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts